My Bride is a Mermaid: Wedding Bells
by heroes1202
Summary: 10 years after the anime. It is Nagasumi and Sun's wedding as Nagasumi has finally earned the respect of Sun's family. But things are jeopardized again when, directly after, the newlyweds reveal that Sun is pregnant. With many secrets being exposed and bonds tested, Nagasumi must also deal with a villainous "Mermaid Hunter", a human from Gozaburo's past, who kidnaps Sun.
1. Ch 1: Wedding Ordeal

_Hey there. My name's Nagasumi Michishio, just your average run of the mill human. Well, at least that's how I USED to be...before entering into a world of constant terror, fear and utter INSANITY the minute I was involved with the affairs of the Seto gang, a gang of ruthless, blood thirsty and over the top yakuza mermaids! But, at the same time, I met and fell in love with the most beautiful girl I ever could've met. Her name is Sun Seto, daughter of Gozaburo Seto, the boss. To think, all of this started when she saved me from drowning while on summer vacation. I then learned that, to save both our skins, we had to get married. But, looking back at it now, I'm really happy that this happened...because there's no one I'd rather be with than Sun._

_It is now ten years after the big escapade we had with Yoshiuo, a so called "noble" among the merfolk, who wanted nothing more than to have his way with her. Thanks to the efforts put together by my friends and support of the Edomae and Seto families, I saved Sun from that disgusting pervert and finally told her how much I loved her. Since then, I've worked SUPER HARD to earn the trust I would need from Gozaburo and family to truly marry Sun. And here we are, today, on our wedding day in Saitama. _

_Everything was perfect. Not only did I finally earn the blessings of Sun's father and admiration of the others within the Seto gang, but I was truly about to become Sun's husband, something that greatly fueled my efforts up to this point. But now, even as our friends and family gather and the marriage arrangements are underway, I'm suddenly cowering like a frightened kitten again. Why? Because I have NO IDEA how to break the news to Gozaburo that I accidentally got Sun PREGNANT!_

**_My Bride is a Mermaid: Wedding Bells_**

**_Chapter 01: Wedding Ordeal_**

_~ Saitama Church | Sunny Afternoon | Nagasumi and Sun's Wedding ~_

Our story begins within the halls of the Saitama Church, the place of Nagasumi Michishio and Sun Seto's long awaited wedding. The church was overflooded with the guests invited by the wedded couple to join in the festivities. And you can very well expect that the likes of the Seto Gang and its members would be here partaking in the festivities as well. And of them all, no one was more full of tears and running snot than the wife's father, Gozaburo Seto. We open our story in one of the many rooms within the church where Nagasumi is showing off his wedding attire to his soon-to-be in-laws.

"Well? How do I look?" he asked. Nagasumi was wearing a white button down tuxedo with a black bowtie tied around his neck. In addition, he wore a pair of bright white pants and black shoes. In the room with him was Gozaburo and Ren, Sun's parents. Ren gave a light smile.

"I'd say you look pretty sharp there Nagasumi. Heh. Some part of me wishes I was in my daughter's shoes right now." she teased. Hearing those words, Nagasumi lightly chuckled and began to blush. Shortly after, he heard the sounds of bawling as he looks to see Gozaburo blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Sun's dad would be THIS teary eyed. I'm so used to the scary, beastly, "I'm gonna kill you" expressions he usually gives me." Nagasumi thought. Realizing eyes were on him now, Gozaburo glanced before quickly regaining his composure. Tossing the tissue away, he approached Nagasumi and plopped his heavy hands on his shoulder.

"Yer looking pretty sharply dressed there maggot. Good job." he said. Nagasumi lightly chuckled.

"T-Thank you?" he asked. Just then, he suddenly got one of the memorable "murder" glares from Gozaburo right in front of him, slightly spooking him.

"W-What?!" Nagasumi thought, trying to keep a straight face as he glared on. Ren saw her husband's face and groaned.

"D-Dear! Don't tell me you're starting THIS again!" she groaned. But suddenly, Gozaburo gave a loud, boastful laugh, slightly surprising Nagasumi.

"Just kidding there Nagasumi! Just wanted to see if ya still had the stuff! You've grown up quite well for being a worthless human!" he laughed. Nagasumi and Ren quietly glared on as he continued to laugh. Realizing what he meant, Nagasumi lightly chuckled as well.

* * *

_Since the day that Nagasumi saved Sun from Yoshiuo, he "bravely" faced Sun's parents and told them that he would work his hardest so that he could live up to the "Seto image" and not have to fear Gozaburo any longer. Seeing that he was serious and reminded of his dedication, Gozaburo spent the last ten years using his regular "scare" tactics to test Nagasumi's determined spirit. And, after surviving the excruciating ten years, Gozaburo finally accepted Nagasumi, pleased about his future son-in-law._

* * *

As Gozaburo continues laughing, they hear a knock at door. Nagasumi looks and sees Masa entering the room with Maki riding on his shoulder.

"Hey there Nagasumi. Just wanted to tell you and the boss that Miss Sun's almost ready. She's just slipping into her wedding gown now and should be done shortly." he reported. Gozaburo chuckled.

"Good work Masa!" he chuckled. After a light nod, Masa looked to Nagasumi, dressed in his tuxedo, and smiled.

"You did well Nagasumi. I think you'll be the first human the boss has grown to like. Miss Sun's REAL lucky to have met you." he said. Nagasumi smiled as well.

"Thanks Masa." he replied. Masa smirked, adding that the ten years of work was well worth it.

* * *

_Over the ten year period Nagasumi set for himself, Masa was secretly there giving him helpful advice when he needed it as well as always being at his side. He was proud of the way Nagasumi was maturing and secretly wished to see the day that he and Sun truly became husband and wife. But, as of yet, he still hasn't told Akeno that he is her brother._

* * *

On his shoulder, Maki was seen picking into her ear with her pinky. After plucking something out and flicking it off, she looked to Nagasumi and smirked.

"Yeah. Ya did well sea louse. I gotta admit that you even surprised me." she added. Just then, there was a loud meow from behind as, suddenly, a large white cat leaped up and over Masa, knocking Maki off with it. She fell to the floor with a thud as the cat's paws had her trapped. But strangely, instead of her usual terrified expression to cats, Maki was seen snickering as the cat licked her on the cheek. This cat was the same one Nagasumi found as a kitten and took into his home, the one that "adored" Maki.

"All right! All right! Get off me ya overgrown flea bag! I-I wasn't gone THAT long!" she exclaimed, feeling the cat's tongue against her face.

* * *

_Maki was still her same, usual self, always butting into the affairs of Nagasumi and Sun whenever she could over the years. Part of the reason was so she could maintain her job of watching over Sun, but another reason was so that she could personally see Nagasumi's so-called "growth" for herself. _

_And over time, Maki had conquered her fear of cats with help from Nagasumi, who originally used a recording of the kitten's voice to frighten her off when he wanted to be alone with Sun. And in time, she managed to "tame" the savage beast and now, the full grown feline is Maki's partner, trained especially to work alongside her. Short to say, she's proud of the way Nagasumi "manned up"._

* * *

**_~ MY BRIDE IS A MERMAID ~_**

_~ At the Altar | A Little While Later... ~_

After a few more moments alone with Sun's parents, Nagasumi makes his way to the altar and is waiting in front of the crowd, watched by his parents in the first row, directly across from where Sun's family would be seated. Next to them as well was Nagasumi's grandmother.

"Look at him dear. Our little Nagasumi is finally getting married. Isn't it wonderful?" his mother asked. His father nodded, happy to see that this has been the "first time" they've happily been together since first meeting the Seto gang. Not wanting to miss this day, his family brought along a handheld recorder and were filming Nagasumi at the altar.

"Nagasumi, you've done well." his grandmother thought with a smile. In the row of seats behind where Sun's parents would be, we see a young adult Lunar seated next to her father, dressed in a glittering yellow dress.

"Hmm. Just wait Sun. You may have won Nagasumi, but WE'LL snag someone way better than this "man servant". Just you wait." she thought, growing a sly smile.

* * *

_Over the ten years, Lunar remained a guest at the Michishio household, sharing her room with Sun. At first, she heavily doubted Nagasumi being able to man up and outgrow being her groveling "man servant". But, in her heart, she wished Nagasumi had grown to love her the same way he did Sun. However, without really "showing" it, she's happy for them both. As for her relationship with her papa, things have...changed for the better, I think._

* * *

Seated behind Nagasumi's parents are the likes of Satori and "Chimp" Sarutobi. And seated across from them was Akeno Shiranui, taking a seat alongside Kai Mikawa. And, like always, Kai was seen quietly weeping.

* * *

_Since the day she decided to "observe" Nagasumi and Sun, Akeno secretly rooted for the two, wanting things to change for the better because of their marriage. However, even after the many years she's been near him, she's yet to discover Masa is her missing brother. And, like always, she furiously has to deal with Chimp's "perverted advances", seeing he lost his chance at Sun and has 0 percent chance with Lunar._

_Satori, Chimp's kid sister, continues to like Nagasumi as her "rugged hero" since the event at the theater. She is now a student at Isono Junior High School._

_As for Mikawa, he secretly has been grieving over how he "forever" lost Sun to Nagasumi. So, much to say, not much has changed about him._

* * *

Flashing back to the front row, we see Shark Fujishiro quietly seated in his seat, wearing his school jersey and listening to head phones. Suddenly, the head phones were taken from his head, looking to see Mawari, one of Sun's bridesmaid. Around her neck, as always, was her police whistle.

"Do you mind? I was listening to that?" Shark grumbled. Mawari huffed.

"Come on Mr. Fujishiro. Don't tell me you're the LEAST bit excited about today? It happens to be BAD MANNERS to listen to head phones during events such as these. Perhaps I need to teach you the RULES of this society." she smirked. Shark groaned.

* * *

_Throughout the ten years that passed, Mawari's physique body parts may not have grown, but her unyielding sense of justice has grown stronger. Still Lunar and Sun's friend, without realizing exactly WHAT they were, Mawari is a rookie police officer working for the Saitama Police alongside her father. Over the course of her career, she's made several arrests. However, she partially regrets missing the chance to "arrest" Nagasumi under the charges of being her childhood crush._

_In case of Shark Fujishiro, he really hasn't changed that much either. He still remains loyal to the Seto Gang and does whatever he is ordered. At the moment, he's currently looking into trying to fix his strange speech patterns. He secretly wishes that he could eat Nagasumi but has grown to like him as well over the years._

* * *

Just then, as everyone began taking their seats, both human and merfolk, they hear "Here Comes the Bride" being played on a organ. Entering through the doors is Gozaburo with Sun at his side. Like Nagasumi, she is dressed in her wedding attire, a beautiful white gown with a small glass crown on her head, a "Seto family treasure". She is carrying a boquet of flowers in her hands and a small pearl necklace around her neck, complete with a seashell directly in the center. The sight of her had Nagasumi blushing.

"Wow. Sun, you look...so beautiful..." he thought. As Sun strolled up the aisle, Maki watched her from the confides of the corners nearby, out of sight from the other humans. But even now, she is flooding with tears.

"Oh Miss Sun! I-I'm so happy for ya!" she cried, tears flying from her eyes. Meanwhile, Sun comes to a stop at Nagasumi's side as her father takes his seat. As the ceremony began and the priest takes his place before them, Nagasumi lightly glances to Sun.

"Sun? You're very pretty." he muttered. Sun looked to him and lightly smiled back, partially blushing.

"T-Thanks. But...please. You're gonna make me blush saying stuff like that. It's embarrassing." she muttered. Nagasumi lightly chuckled, queitly taking Sun's hand.

"Don't worry Sun. Just a little while...and you and I will finally be husband and wife. And you'll become Miss Nagasumi Michishio...and I'll be Mr. Sun Seto." he chuckled. Sun blushed slightly more with a smile as she gripped tightly to Nagasumi's hand, their fingers interlocking.

* * *

_She's always rooted for Nagasumi, always did her best to live up to her job as Nagasumi's wife...and now, Sun couldn't be happier than she is on her wedding day. In her heart, it made her very happy when Nagasumi confronted her parents and explained to them that he was going to work hard to become a "Seto". Just a week before this wedding took place, Nagasumi worked up the courage and proposed to Sun in front of their families, to which she tearfully accepted. _

_But, as of yet, they have one LITTLE secret they have kept from their families. And it'll be coming out shortly after the wedding ends..._

* * *

**_~ MY BRIDE IS A MERMAID ~_**

_~ Outside Saitama Church | After the Wedding... ~_

Once all was done inside the altar and Nagasumi shared his first kiss with Sun, we join the families and friends outside for a large group picture. After that was taken, Nagasumi and Sun wanted to get a family picture with their two families together. The one taking the picture was Chimp. As the picture was about to be taken, Nagasumi looked nervously to Gozaburo, standing behind him. With a quick gulp, he looked away but was noticed by Sun's father.

"Hey. What's the problem with you Nagasumi?" he asked. Nagasumi started to heavily sweat, glanced upon by Sun.

"N-Nagasumi?" she asked. Suddenly, she gasped when she saw the "look" in his eyes. Nagasumi's parents noticed as well.

"Huh? Nagasumi? What's troubling you?" his father asked. Nagasumi suddenly felt Gozaburo's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Spill it already. If there's something bothering you, you can tell your father-in-law. After all, you're a Seto now kid." he said. Sun looked fearful as well, knowing exactly what was troubling Nagasumi.

"P-Please Nagasumi...n-not now..." she thought. Taking one last gulp, Nagasumi looked to Gozaburo.

"A-A-All right. B-B-But please promise me you're...not gonna kill me. L-Like you said, we're family after all and family wouldn't harm another." he said, slowly starting to build tears in his eyes. Gozaburo agreed and leaned in close, listening in as Nagasumi whispered into his ears. However, shortly after, his eyes bulged and he grew that famous "murderous" look, looking back to Nagasumi with blood lust in his eyes. Just as the camera flashed, we see the developed picture is of Nagasumi looking fearfully at a bellowing Gozaburo with Ren and Nagasumi's parents trying to stop him. Sun's eyes were full of fear as well, heavily grasping herself to Nagasumi's arms. The last thing anyone heard before the picture was taken is...

_"Nagasumi Michishio, you pissant! You did WHAT to my Sun?! I'm gonna MURDER you for this, ya filthy MAGGOT!"_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Secrets of the Heart

**_My Bride is a Mermaid: Wedding Bells_**

**_Chapter 02: Secrets of the Heart_**

_~ Michishio Residence ~_

With the wedding finished and Nagasumi and Sun legally wedded, we rejoin their families in gathering together at the Michishio residence with Lunar and her father in toe. The two are seated in the kitchen with both of their parents glaring at them. They held onto each other's hands, now bearing their wedding rings.

"Nagasumi, exactly what is going on here? You had your father-in-law boiling mad like a lobster! Explain yourself young man!" Nagasumi's father shouted. He felt his wife's hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Please honey...take it easy." she said.

"So...what's going on here? You'd BETTER talk Sun! WE demand an explanation!" Lunar cried. Nagasumi looked over at Gozaburo, still showing his angered face. Nagasumi was about to speak but was stopped when Sun spoke first.

"Please...everyone. Please don't be mad at Nagasumi. All of this...All of this was MY fault to begin with." she said. Ren looked on at her daughter.

"Sweetheart? Exactly what are you talking about?" she asked. Gozaburo growled, crossing his arms.

"I'll tell you what she's talking about. The maggot made it CRYSTAL CLEAR before. He...He...He...He got my baby girl PREGNANT!" he shouted. Ren and Nagasumi's parents suddenly gasped, as did Maki and Masa, seen spying on the conversation from nearby.

"W-What?! Miss Sun's pregnant?!" Maki thought, her eyes almost bulging from her head. Lunar couldn't believe her ears either, looking at both of them with a horrified expression on her face. Her face suddenly began to turn bright red.

"N-No way...Sun is WHAT?!" she thought.

"What?! Nagasumi! Is this true?!" Nagasumi's father yelled. Nagasumi nodded, looking away shortly after. Gozaburo continued growling as Ren approached them.

"Sun? Care to explain what happened?" she asked. Sun lightly looked away before facing her parents.

"Mom...Dad. Before I go on, please promise me ya aren't going to kill Nagasumi for this. Again, its my fault to bear." she said. Ren lightly nodded before getting Gozaburo to "agree" as well. Sun lightly sighed before she faced everyone.

"You see...the truth is..." she began.

* * *

_Sun begins to weave the tale in question, explaining that about a few months before Nagasumi proposed to her, she came to him when everyone else was out of the house. She also asked Maki not to butt in. When she approached Nagasumi, she asked him if he would kindly show her what "lovers" do when they deeply love one another, since her feelings for Nagasumi had spiked over the years._

_A bit reluctant at first and attemtping to resist as much as possible, Nagasumi only agreed to his first sexual intercourse with Sun when she begged and pleaded to him, promising she'd keep it their "secret". Heeding those words, Nagasumi was as gentle and kind to her as he always had been, wanting nothing more than to make Sun happy. And when all was said and done, he received his first kiss on the cheek from Sun, happy that he was her first._

_A few months after, when Sun went for an annual doctor exam in the human world (by a special doctor paid for by the Seto Gang to keep Sun's secret safe), that was when she first found out that she was pregnant with an offspring. After sharing the news with Nagasumi, that was the day he proposed to her...willing to keep things a secret before today..._

* * *

With the story told, Nagasumi's parents slightly blushed, as did Ren. Gozaburo, on the other hand, still looked angered. In the back, Lunar seemed to have "overheated" from the shock and fainted.

"Oh...Miss Sun...so THAT'S what you were doing. Why? Why couldn't you tell me about it?" Maki sniffled, wiping her eyes. Masa quietly looked on at Nagasumi and Sun.

"Oh Sun. I...I can't believe you really asked Nagasumi for something like that. You're a braver girl than I thought. I mean...sure, I know how chivalrous you tend to act...but to ask something like that from your future husband...even BEFORE the wedding...that's something I thought I'd never hear from you." she said. Nagasumi lightly glanced at Sun before facing her parents.

"Mom? Dad? I want to say that I did not mean for this to happen intentionally. But...I promise...I'll do everything in my power to watch over Sun and our child. I made the choice that day for Sun's happiness. And...even now, I'll always be there for her to help her through anything. After all...isn't it a husband's job to care for his wife?" he asked "I'm totally prepared for anything that'll happen. When we both found out about the baby, we both agreed to work together to get through this." Nagasumi's parents looked on at their boy, holding tightly to Sun's hand.

"Nagasumi..." they muttered. He looked into Sun's eyes, causing her to slightly blush.

"After all, I love Sun too much to ever leave her. And...what kind of dad would I be if I abandoned her at a time like this?" he asked. Sun lightly smiled, thanking Nagasumi. However, Gozaburo's growl grew louder as he glared at Nagasumi, gaining his attention. Masa suddenly gasped.

"Oh no! Don't tell me the boss...!" he thought. Suddenly, Gozaburo roared loudly, frightening everyone around him. They could tell how angry he was when his veins starting popping out on his arms and face.

"SURE you will! No way am I gonna give you that chance maggot! I-I can't believe ya screwed around with my daughter like that...and behind my BACK! Even if it was her wish or not, ya got me madder than I've ever been before in my ENTIRE LIFE! FUJISHIRO! Meal time!" he exclaimed. Nagasumi and Sun gasped as Shark suddenly came smashing down through the roof and landed inbetween Gozaburo and Nagasumi.

"Time to EAT boss?!" he asked. Gozaburo laughed as Nagasumi looked on fearfully.

"No dad! DON'T!" Sun cried.

"That's right Fujishiro! DEVOUR the maggot!" he exclaimed. Shark's eyes gleamed, flashing his evil grin, as his head morphed into his shark form and he lunged at Nagasumi. With a loud scream, Nagasumi fearfully grabbed onto Shark's jaws, trying to force him back as he fell backwards with his chair, pinned to the ground with Shark's open jaws hovering over him.

"Today's the day Nagasumi! I'll enjoy ripping the meat off your bones?!" he exclaimed. Nagasumi glared fearfully into Shark's mouth, watching the drool dripping onto his face. Gozaburo went into a hysterical laughter shortly afterwards.

"Dad! No! Y-You promised! Shark! Please...Please don't!" Sun cried, looking fearfully at Nagasumi. His parents looked on fearfully, not knowing what to do, until Ren suddenly stepped in and heavily clobbered her husband.

"Ya damn IDIOT! What happened to NOT killing Nagasumi?! You promised Sun you wouldn't! And as for YOU Fujishiro..." she exclaimed, gaining the shark's attention "Lay one TOOTH on that boy and I'll PERSONALLY make sure you're TOOTHLESS by the time I'm done with ya! Ya got that?!" Shark glared angrily at Ren before slowly backing off. The Michishio's looked at Gozaburo, laying unconsciously on the ground with giant lumps and bruises across his face.

**_~ MY BRIDE IS A MERMAID ~_**

_~ Michishio Residence | Later That Day ~_

After everyone had calmed down and later accepted this change, we find Nagasumi and Sun alone together in their room. Nagasumi sat quietly on the floor, directly across from Sun. They remained dead silent as they looked at each other, unsure of what to say after the big arguement that took place earlier. But before Nagasumi could speak, Sun started to cry.

"S-Sun? What's wrong?" he asked. Sun sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"I-I'm sorry Nagasumi. If...If I hadn't asked you for something that...that VILE back then...daddy wouldn't have blown his top! And after you work so hard to earn his acceptance! I...I ruined all your hard work!" she sniffled. Nagasumi stuttered, waving his hands.

"N-No Sun! Please don't blame yourself! This...This was my fault. I goofed up and got you pregnant. If anyone is taking the blame, it's me. I'm the one that should be apologizing." he said. Sun continued to sniffle.

"But...if I hadn't been so stupid and asked something like that..." she said, continuing to cry. Suddenly, she felt Nagasumi putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on now. The Sun I know doesn't cry. No. The Sun I know faces any challenge with a smile...one that shows just how beautiful, kind, considerate and strong willed you truly are. Besides, what you asked was perfectly normal...es-especially for couples like us." he said. He looked to Sun, continuing to cry. Suddenly, without another word, Nagasumi hugged Sun tightly, catching her attention.

"N-Nagasumi...?" she muttered.

"C-Can I tell you something...Sun?" he asked. Sun looked to him and gently nodded, feeling his hug tightening.

"Since the day I found out that you were pregnant, some part of me...was really happy to hear that. I felt like...we were truly a family. It...It was something I dreamed about for a long time now...something I wished for with all my heart." he explained. Sun lightly gasped.

"R-Really?" she asked. Nagasumi glanced to her and nodded.

"Yes. For a really long time...the only thing I wished for the most, besides to forever be with you, was that one day...we could have a child together." he said. She looked to him, asking why that would be what he wished for. Nagasumi slowly eased on his grip and looked directly into Sun's eyes.

"W-Well...its because...deep down, I was afraid of how things would play out." he said. Sun lightly gasped, simply looking on as he sulked, starting to cry himself.

"Your dad, Maki, Kai...even Akeno too...everyone kept saying that a human mermaid marriage was never going to work out...that we were too different. But...I didn't want to believe them. I mean...what did THAT have to do with the fact that I was deeply in love with you? Love shouldn't have anything to do with species! I...I wanted to show everyone that it COULD work...that a human guy and a mermaid girl could find true love. That's why...That's why..." he sniffled, beginning to cry himself. But it was short lived when he felt Sun hugging him now.

"Nagasumi...you're right. So long as we have love, things WILL work. And...also, I wanted so much to live in your world...to be by your side Nagasumi." she said. Hearing that, he stopped crying and slowly looked at her shedding a smile.

"And...actually, I kind of hoped we could have a child too. After all, that's what happens to many couples, right? The next step is usually child raising. And, well, if you ever wished it...I'd happily give birth as many times as you'd want. After all, you're my husband. And I just want to see you smile too." she said. Nagasumi lightly blushed, followed shortly after by Sun.

"Thanks Sun. Thanks for being the girl...I fell in love with." he said. Sun smiled.

"Same to you...Nagasumi." she said as the two slowly embraced in another hug. Just then, they heard their door slowly beginning to open, looking to see Maki entering.

"M-Maki?" Sun asked.

"Sorry Miss Sun. I couldn't help but eavesdrop and I hope you'll forgive me. But...to know that the sea louse meant that much to you...it moved me. All I ever wanted was to make you happy Miss Sun. Because, like you told me once, we were family as well, right?" she said. Sun lightly nod. Just then, with a smile on her face, Maki suddenly kneeled down and bent over.

"Sea louse...I-I mean, Nagasumi...I want ya to know that...from this day on, you have the forever support of Maki the Conch. If anyone ever says bad stuff about you, about your love, then I'll make them pay. Just say the word and I'll snuff 'em out!" she said, starting to cry herself. Just then, Sun watched as Nagasumi leaned over and picked up Maki, gently resting her small body in the palm of his hand.

"Thanks Maki. Its nice to know that we'll always have a "guardian angel" watching out for us." he said. Maki lightly sniffled, wiping her eyes, as next to appear at the doorway was Masa with Lunar behind him.

"Masa? Lunar too?" he asked. Masa lightly grinned.

"Same here. Don't forget you always have me too...Nagasumi. I won't let anyone talk bad about you either...because we're family." he said. Lunar huffed.

"As Sun's "friend", We agree to back you up as well. But just watch it man servant. If you ever do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to make Sun cry, WE'LL personally make sure your funeral's at the bottom of the ocean! Ya got me?!" she shouted. Nagasumi and Sun looked at each other and lightly chuckled.

"Thanks. I got it." he said.

"Thank you...all of you." Sun added. Maki, Masa and Lunar all lightly smiled.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
